The present disclosure relates to a drive system suitable for use with a rotary-wing aircraft, and more particularly to a clutch system therefor.
Automated power shifts in wet clutch system applications are typically controlled to millisecond length time periods and are completed within 10ths of a second. Such synchronization pulls energy from inertias in the system to achieve a desired shift quality.